riseofthelessergodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat
When diplomacy fails, action must be taken and decisions must be reached by force. Combat is the battle mechanics of the game. Initiative When combat begins, each character needs to roll Initiative to see in which order they act. Initiative rolls are 1d20 + Wis + Agi as it is the representation of how aware and quick to react a character is. The higher the Initiative roll, the quicker a character can act, and when the order is formed, the turns begin. Turns Turns are the way combat is controlled, giving each character a chance to act in a fair equal manner. In every Round, each character gets an individual turn in order of Initiative. Individual turn: A characters chance to act. During its individual turn, a character can preform a number of Combat Phases. Combat Phases are the different things a character can do in the game, especially in combat. These include those done in turn as well as out of turn. Each have a different effect on the game and include different options a character can take: Active: Actives require effort and use up a great portion of a turn. One Active can be taken each Individual Turn. These include: - Strike: Making Physical Attacks with the weapon you are wielding. - Sprint: Moving up to 30ft + 5ft per Agi. - Defend: Attacks against you have a Penalty(-4). - Disengage: Preparing to leave combat area without provoking AOO. - Hide: Getting out of the line of sight of the enemy. - Interact: Using or interacting with an object. Movement: Displacing your body to change location. One Movement can be taken each Individual Turn. Combat Speed: 30ft + 5ft per Agi. These include: - Sprint: Moving up to your Combat Speed. - Making an Acrobatic Check(10ft). - Standing up from Prone(15ft). Free: Simple actions that can be done many times in a Round and require little to no focus. One cannot do the same Free twice in one Round. These include: - Drawing a Weapon. - Dropping a Weapon. - Picking up an Item. - Going Prone. - Ceasing Concentration. Reaction: Actions that are set off by something, they have a trigger to be able to be used. They can be done once a Round. These include: - Attack of Opportunity. Round: One complete rotation of individual turns for characters in order of Initiative. Some effects last a number of Rounds. During a Round and while out of its turn a character can preform: - 1 Reaction. - Unlimited Free. Making Attacks Dealing damage or affecting a target by striking with your weapon or zapping with a bolt, among others. Physical Attack: Includes ranged weapons like bows and javelins as well as melee weapons like swords and axes. To preform a Physical Attack, you must first do an Attack Roll. If it is a Hit, then you must do a Damage Roll. Attack Roll: This roll decides if you hit or you miss the target. It is 1d20 + the stat applied + any other modifiers that may be affecting this attack. If the result is equal or higher than the targets Base Hit it is a Hit, otherwise it's a Miss. Damage Roll: This roll shows the amount of damage the target receives once it is Hit. It is defined by the weapon or Ability used + any stats or modifiers affecting the damage. This can be reduced by different methods like hitting in the Half Block range or having resistance to Physical Damage. Strike Active: Making Physical Attacks with the weapon you are wielding. You make a single Physical Attack against one target during a Strike Active unless some effect changes this and permits more Physical Attacks. Dual Wielding: Using a weapon in each hand, giving a chance to do more attacks per turn. The off hand Physical Attack is made during the Strike Active, at a target in range. If one of the weapons is Martial, a Reaction must be used. Critical Hits: A Critical Hit is an Attack Roll that works as well as it could. This happens when an Attack Roll is rolled and the number obtained is in the Critical Hit Range. The Critical Hit Range is normally the maximum posible roll, but if the range is increased, each increase allows a Critical Hit to occur with one number bellow the maximum. There are 4 different possible benefits and a 1d4 must be rolled to determine which occurs. The Damage Roll is always maximum. 1) Devastating - Roll an extra Weapon or Ability Damage dice. 2) Ricochet - Deal Weapon or Ability damage to an enemy within 5ft of the target. 3) Strike Down - Targets is dropped prone. 4) Disarm - Target drop its weapon 10ft away. If the result is not applicable, use Devastating. Critical Failure: This is when Attacking goes horribly wrong. This happens when a 1 is rolled on any Attack Roll. There are 4 different possible consequences and a 1d4 must be rolled to determine which occurs. Your turn ends no matter the roll. 1) Backfire - Deal the Damage dice to yourself. 2) Friendly Fire - Deal the Damage dice to an ally within 5ft of the target. 3) Trip - Fall prone. 4) Butterfingers - Drop your weapon 10ft away. If the result is not applicable, use Backfire. Taking Attacks When your enemy attacks you must decide if you want to avoid or mitigate the damage. To do this you must choose either to Dodge or to Block. The Attack Roll must then pass the according threshold to be a hit. When a character is under cover, all Attacks Rolls against them are made at a Penalty(-2). Base Hit: Base Hit is the number needed to achieve a strike on a target. The number needed is equal to 10 + your Agi + any provided by armour. This is your Base Hit. After that, there is your Half Block. This is the range in which you are hit, but you mitigate part of the damage. If the number is within this range, you take half damage. This range is between your Base Hit, and your Base Hit + your armour + 2 * Vit.Category:Mechanics Category:Battle